The Toy Complex
by IchijosAura
Summary: Usa-chan, Kuma-chan and Beelzenef suddenly find themselves switched into humans, having to leave their comfortable worlds behind, will this be the last they see of the hosts? A secret yaoi pairing that will be revealed over the fic, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Please review, I'd love to know what you think: I'm sorry if their personalities are different from what you expected.

He felt around his head, not being able to feel his ears anymore, instead there was a strange new material, pink hair falling into his face. He looked down, seeing his master lying next to him but his master looked smaller than usual, his master was tucked up under his covers which were covered in bunnies. When the pink haired boy lifted up the covers, only to pull them straight down again, his cheeks becoming red: he was completely naked except for the sheets and not only that but did he have toes and fingers and he looked himself over; once again checking under the sheet, making sure he wasn't imagining this: he was a human, just like his master was, he was a human.

_I can't stay here, _the thought kept repeating itself around his head, he needed clothes and he needed to leave before his master woke up: he grabbed a t-shirt that was within reach, holding it up to his chest: it was way too small for him. It became evident that he was never going to find clothes in this room; so he softly pulled the sheets, hoping his master would stay sound asleep. He had nearly freed the sheet when his master murmured and turned in his sleep, making his heart pound with fear. He managed to pull the sheet free, wrapping it around himself, his cheeks still pink with embarrassment.

'I'm sorry Master Mitsukuni,' he said in a soft whisper, his hands shaking at the thought of leaving his beloved master behind but there was nothing he could do for him, except leave, so taking a deep breath, Usa headed for the door, pausing to look at his master one last time, even if it killed him, before he headed out to find some clothes.

It was in the dojo he finally found them, pulling on a karate uniform that was only slightly too big for him, he did the belt up tightly: he easily knew his way out of the Dojo, it was after all his home, finding himself heading out to find his own way in the world and with any luck a way to switch back.

Usa felt like he had been wondering for hours, although the world seemed smaller now with no idea where he was going and no-where to go in particular, he found himself walking around the streets, wondering if there was ever going to be a way to get back to normal. He couldn't believe that there wasn't, he had to believe that he would return to his master, that there was a way to lose this humanity and return to the soft toy he had once been.

It was only a short while before he found himself outside of Tamaki's large mansion, a brown haired boy grabbing onto the gates and trying to make as much racket as possible. The brown haired boy was slightly shorter than Usa himself and was dressed like he was a waiter, with a dark waistcoat, though compared to Usa's clothing, this probably seemed normal. The boy screamed as he rattled the gates again, Usa frowned, 'Kuma? Is that you?'

'USA!' The brown haired boy screamed, throwing his arms around Usa, his face evidently having been crying, 'I'm not the only one, Tamaki won't see me,' he continued, beginning to sniffle again, 'he … won't….'

Usa broke out of Kuma's grip by throwing him over his shoulder, 'Of course he won't, you stupid mouse,'

'I'm not a mouse,' Kuma mumbled, wiping his eyes,

'he wouldn't recognise you and its three in the morning, he's not awake.' Usa finished, helping the brown haired boy back up.

'He won't,' Kuma started sniffling again, something that was relatively new for him, seeing as he had only just become a human, just like Usa: but then, Kuma always had a tendency to overreact.

'and I'm not a mouse,' he added, 'I'm a bear.'

'Then why are you so scared of everything?' Usa asked, smiling at his friend, his secret friend because he wasn't sure Master Mitsukuni would approve; he didn't appear to like Kuma all that much.


End file.
